


In the Kitchen

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, cookies are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short piece of fluff about Grell and William cooking together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andantino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andantino/gifts).



William had never noticed how small his kitchen was in the past as it had always served his needs sufficiently, nor had he noticed how the off-white walls and appliances were so lacking in color and vibrancy. Both had become apparent after Grell had moved in, although William wasn’t entirely surprised. Her very presence added that much needed spark of color to his plain existence, and her every movement, expression, word was grander and bigger than expected. No wonder she had filled this space so fully.

Just as she filled his heart.

She was stirring a mixture in a large bowl that she claimed would be a most delicious cookies once baked. Although William didn’t have that much of a sweet tooth, he couldn’t deny he was eager to taste her creation. With her naturally impulsive nature, he had never assumed Grell to be that much of a cook, but he had been pleasantly surprised by her talents. She had told him that she had been practicing all these years just for him.

Carefully, she tasted the mixture as she turned her eyes up towards the bland ceiling and considered the flavor. “Hmm,” she mused, “Needs more peanut butter.”

“You’ve already added what the recipe called for,” William said.

She laughed softly as she picked up the peanut butter. “Sometimes you can’t be bound by recipes,” she replied, “You have to take chances and see what happens.”

William watched her for a moment as she put in more peanut butter and resumed stirring as he considered her words. Being uncharacteristically impulsive, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “Like with us?” he asked softly.

More notes of her musical laughter filled the room, and she turned slightly to stick a gob of the raw cookie dough on his nose. “Precisely,” she answered.

Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, and she didn’t protest as some of the cookie dough rubbed onto her face. 

“You were worth taking a chance on,” he said, before wiping the dough from his face and tasting it. “Delicious.’

“You scoundrel!” Grell cried, playfully swatting at him with a dishtowel, “Now, scoot so I can get this cookies finished.”

He didn’t move, however, nor did she want him to. This is where they belonged – side by side in a kitchen warmed by their love and a hot oven.


End file.
